New Life
by Kristen3
Summary: A quiet family Easter celebration is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Niles and Daphne's child. Written as a gift for the lovely Leigh Ann (leighann415).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a story that's been on my mind lately. I wasn't really planning for it to be a chapter story, but now it is. I hope to have more written soon. This is a late b-day present for Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for her support! :)

Daphne couldn't help smiling as she looked around the table. It was just a simple family brunch, but she nearly felt tears in her eyes.

Niles reached over to cover her hand with his. "I can't think of a better way to celebrate Easter, a holiday that honors new life, than with my wife, who is carrying a beautiful new life inside her."

Martin and Ronee "aww"-ed as Niles and Daphne kissed. "Thank you, darling. But I'm as big as a house. I wish this baby would be born already!"

"Oh, my love, you've never looked more beautiful," Niles said reassuringly. "I wouldn't rush our new bundle of joy. He or she will come whenever they're ready."

Ronee nodded her agreement. "Niles is right. I remember when Hester was pregnant with Niles. She felt the way you do, but Marty kept telling her that the baby would come when it was ready. And of course, Niles did."

Niles blushed. "We Cranes are punctual!" He laughed.

There was a pause in the conversation. "Well, I know I'm not the greatest cook in the world, but I did manage to make breakfast for us all," Daphne said. She placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of one-year-old David.

"Just think, my love. Next year, we'll have two babies with us for Easter."

Daphne couldn't help feeling a twinge of nervousness at Niles' words. She wasn't sure if she was ready to handle taking care of two young children at once. She and Niles hadn't planned on trying for more kids until David was a bit older. But, apparently, their sperm and eggs had other ideas. They were both elated, of course. But Daphne remained apprehensive.

Martin saw the look on his daughter-in-law's face. "What's wrong, Daph?"

Daphne forced a smile. "Nothing, Martin. I'm just thinking about the baby."

"I hope it's another boy," Martin said. "Boys do run in our family. David will have somebody to play catch with."

"I wouldn't count on that, Dad. If David inherits the Crane genes, he may end up getting a black eye or a broken nose when he plays T-ball," Niles said, laughing. Sports had never led to anything other than injuries for the Crane boys.

"David's different," Martin said emphatically. "Don't forget, he's also related to Simon, and Nigel, and the rest of Daphne's brothers. They love a good game of soccer, you know."

"That's certainly true," Daphne agreed. "Simon used to talk about playing soccer professionally. But of course then he found out he was much better at laying on the couch all day. He never did amount to much." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her least favorite brother. She turned to look at David, smiling automatically. "I don't really care who David turns out to be like. He's me son, and I love him."

"Daphne's right," Niles said, kissing her cheek. "I would rather my son learn to appreciate the beauty of a spirited chess match than a football game, but it's his choice."

Daphne squeezed her husband's hand. Her heart warmed to hear that her husband would say that. She knew he had his heart set on teaching his son all about classical music and the arts, but he wasn't going to force his son to do anything, the way Martin had when he and Frasier were growing up.

But suddenly, Daphne felt something that was all too familiar. "Oh, my God. I think my water just broke."

"Now?!" Niles asked. "But - but -" Panic began to set in. He wasn't prepared for this at all.

"I know I'm not due for another week, but I don't think our baby knows that!" Daphne yelled. This was definitely not how anyone had planned for the birth to happen. It didn't seem to matter. She needed to get to the hospital NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This isn't quite the end. :)

"Oh, my God, oh, my God," Niles repeated over and over as they drove to the hospital. Daphne did her best to recall the breathing exercises she'd learned with David.

"There's nothing to worry about," Daphne said in between contractions. "We're not that far from the hospital, which is a lot better than last time!" She couldn't help smiling, remembering the experience of giving birth at the vet's office.

"I know, but this isn't how it was supposed to go!" Niles could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. Dizziness was not far behind.

"Niles, you've got to calm down," Daphne said reassuringly. "Otherwise you'll pass out again, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Right," Niles said, taking a deep breath. His wife and unborn child were counting on him. He couldn't let them down.

Daphne screamed as another contraction hit, just as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Niles threw the car into park and got out. "My wife's having a baby. We need help!"

"All right, sir, don't worry. We'll take very good care of your wife," an orderly said to Niles as Daphne was being loaded onto a stretcher.

_Great, even complete strangers can tell what a wreck I am_, Niles thought. But he couldn't worry about what others thought right now. Daphne was definitely the first priority.

As he went into the hospital behind the stretcher, Niles took out his cellphone. He knew his father and Ronee were at home with David, anxiously awaiting any news. His mind raced as he pressed "Home" on his speed dial.

"Well?" Martin greeted his son.

"They've wheeled Daphne in. I'm not sure what's happening, but I think she's in good hands."

"I'm sure she is," Martin replied. "David's fine here. Don't worry about him. Just keep us posted."

"Right," Niles said. "I'm just...so scared."

"I've been a father a lot longer than you have. Of course you're scared. It's a big deal, being responsible for someone else's life. But you're gonna be great."

Niles' heart warmed at his father's words. "Thanks, Dad. I'll call as soon as I know anything." He hung up the phone. For the first time, he noticed the activity around him. It felt like he'd stepped into a TV medical drama. Not knowing what else to do, he once again followed where Daphne had been taken.

Just as he was about to enter the room, Niles heard a voice. "OK, now push. I can see a head!" He stood frozen, knowing he was about to watch his own child being born. Daphne screamed as she began to push. He could hardly imagine the pain she was in. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her. But then, suddenly, a cry filled the air. It was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"It's a girl!"

_I have a daughter_, Niles thought. He had to pinch himself, just to be sure this moment was real.

"It's all right, you can go in now," a nurse said behind him. The next thing Niles knew, he had entered the delivery room. Just as he did, a baby was placed in Daphne's waiting arms. Like a magnet, Niles was drawn to her side.

"Look, Niles. We have a girl," Daphne said, never taking her eyes off the new creature in her arms.

"She reminds me of you," Niles said.

Daphne looked up at him, somewhat startled. She didn't see much of a resemblance.

"I fell in love at first sight," Niles explained, smiling.

Daphne leaned over as much as she was able. They kissed for a long moment.

"Well, I think this little angel needs a name," Niles said, gently touching his daughter's cheek.

"What do you think of Grace?" Daphne asked. She and Niles hadn't talked much about names this time. But, suddenly, she had a feeling this was supposed to be their little girl's name.

"I love it," Niles said. "Hello, Grace."

"Grace _Hester_ Crane," Daphne said.

Niles' heart soared when he heard that Daphne wanted to use his mother's name.

Daphne smiled at the surprise on his face. "Well, if it weren't for your mum, we wouldn't be here."

Niles gasped, suddenly feeling as if he couldn't contain the love he felt for his wife and newborn daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, how quickly can you get down here?" Niles said into the phone. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"What is it?" Martin asked. He knew the baby had been born, or else his son wouldn't be asking them to come to the hospital.

"It's a girl." It was the first time Niles had said the words. "I've got to call Frasier!" He suddenly remembered his brother didn't even know Daphne had gone into labor.

"OK, son, we're on our way. You go call Frase now. I can't wait to meet my new granddaughter."

Without saying goodbye, Niles ended the call. He could hardly make his fingers work to dial his brother's number in Chicago. "Frasier...I have some very good news."

"I recognize that tone of voice," the elder Crane replied. "I take it you're at the hospital?"

Niles nodded, before realizing Frasier couldn't see him. "Yes. You have a niece, Grace Hester Crane."

"Oh, Niles. That's wonderful! Mom would be so pleased."

"It was actually Daphne's idea."

At the mention of her name, Daphne suddenly tore her gaze away from Grace. "I have a feeling this baby is very anxious to meet her uncle," she said, loud enough for Frasier to hear.

Frasier laughed. "Well, I believe that can be arranged with a few quick phone calls to the airlines. I'll get back to you. Give that little angel a kiss for me, all right?"

"Oh, we will," Niles said immediately.

After a few more moments of small talk about the baby, Frasier hung up. Niles looked up to see his father and Ronee in the doorway. David was in Ronee's arms.

"Is...is that my granddaughter?" Martin asked, nodding toward Daphne.

"Of course, Martin," Daphne replied. "She's so beautiful. Come have a look at her."

Without hesitation, Martin entered the room. Even with his cane, he crossed the distance in record time. Ronee followed behind. "Look, David, that's your new sister," she explained, pointing to the baby in Daphne's arms.

David looked at the new addition, clearly confused. He began to babble.

"Now, before you start thinking you've been replaced, I want you to know your mother and I still love you just as much as before. I know from experience how siblings can squabble, but it doesn't have to be that way. Your sister's probably going to look up to you and learn things by watching you. I know that's the way it was with me and Frasier."

Martin put a hand on Niles' shoulder, knowing he wished his brother could be here right now. "I have a feeling David and his sister are going to be just fine. They've got great parents."

Daphne blushed. "Thank you, Martin. We haven't told you what her name is yet."

"Oh, yeah," Martin said, suddenly realizing he and Ronee hadn't asked. "What is it?"

Daphne glanced at her husband."Grace Hester Crane."

"Hester?" Martin repeated in surprise.

Daphne nodded. "I thought it was only right. Niles and I wouldn't be here without her. And she's still a part of this family, right?"

"Of course," Niles replied immediately. He still thought of his mother often.

Still in shock, Martin stood next to Daphne's bed. "Can I hold her?"

Daphne nodded, carefully transferring the baby from her arms to his. "I have a granddaughter. Wow. I was shocked when Frase called from Boston to tell me about Freddy. And then last year when you guys had David. But this is something different. I know I was hoping for a boy, but she's perfect. And I'm gonna spoil her twice as much!"

Ronee gently put a hand on his arm. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Marty. I think Niles and Daphne probably want to get to know their daughter before you buy out the entire toy store."

Daphne smiled at Martin's wife, mouthing a 'thank you.'

Suddenly, a nurse poked her head into the doorway. "I hate to break up this party, but we need to move you to a permanent room and get the baby to the nursery."

"Oh," Martin said. "I guess we'll get out of the way then." There was no mistaking the disappointment on his face at the idea of leaving the new baby.

"Don't worry, Dad. You can come back tomorrow and see her. Frasier said he's going to get a flight out here as soon as he can, too."

"That's wonderful," Martin said. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss him. It helps having you guys around, though. And of course David."

"Well, now you have two grandchildren to spoil," Niles pointed out. "I think we'll _all _have our hands full now."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Maybe your brother would like to move back here," Daphne said.

"I would love that," Niles said, thinking of the coffee dates they had to make up for. "I want my daughter to grow up around family."

"Even if Frase doesn't come back, she'll have plenty of family. We're not going anywhere," Martin said emphatically.

"I'm glad," Niles said, giving his father a quick, one-armed hug. He then remembered that it was still Easter. He knew there couldn't have been a better way to celebrate than by welcoming a new life into this family. Sure, he knew raising two young kids wasn't going to be easy, but as he looked into Daphne's eyes, he was certain of one thing: They'd all be fine, because they'd be together.

**The End**


End file.
